wolfsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfson Entz
Welcome to Wolf-Entz! We organise all sorts of activities and events for college members, from chilled out evenings at the cinema to day trips to Blenheim Palace. Previous events included a trip to a Christmas market, Christmas “pot luck dinner”, theatre trips, bar crawls, exchange dinners with other colleges, and a summer BBQ to name a few. Wolf-Entz also has a collection of board games kept behind the lodge that are available to borrow for free, from monopoly and scrabble to After Dinner Murder Mystery kits. Forthcoming Entz activities are advertised here, on the notice board in the lodge, the wolf-entz mailing list and the Community portal Term Card The term card for Trinity Term 2008 is now available. Future Events We have an Ents budget and we aren't afraid to spend it! If you have an idea for a show or you want to see, a concert you want to attend, a place you want to visit, or an activity you want to try out, then get your ideas on the idea board Cellar Bar To find what is going on the bar, check here. What's On in Oxford To find out what is going on in Oxford definately check out Daily Info. It has loads of Oxford events as well as accom,odation info and is a good place to look for bikes too. The Oxford City Council is also a good source of local information, from local community and sports centres to nature reserves and parks. There is a good variety of maps available on the Oxford Computing website. Oxford has a wealth of things to suit everyone's tastes from comedies and plays to clubs and pubs. Following are some quick suggestions for places to check out, including pubs, cocktails, comedy, theatre, cinema, music, restaurants, museums, the outdoors, and shops, as well as other ideas and places near Oxford. Pubs There is a bit of a dearth of pubs within walking distance of Wolfson. There is the Rose and Crown on North Parade where comedian Rory Bremner is a local. Be warned you do pay a premium on your pint to drink in the presence of celebrities... In Jericho there is more of a selection. For student style dinners, well under a fiver, head to the Radcliffe Arms/Raddy Arms on Cranham Street. For a guaranteed student atmosphere, The Jericho (painted yellow as it is an "It's a Scream" pub) is the place to head to. For pub quizzes on a Sunday night try out the Gardener's Arms on Plantation Road (you may need to ask for directions). Nice outdoor pubs are The Trout (full of tourists in Summer and weekends). The Perch can be reached by taking a nice stroll through the Port Meadow (reached at the bottom of Walton Street in Jericho). If you want to take a punt out, the Vicky Arms is a punt ride away from Wolfson.Take a left out of the harbour. The Isis Tavern on the Thames is reached by walking along the path next to Folly Bridge. Cocktails Again in Jericho, for cool, classy cocktails head to either Freud, with live music on certain nights, or Raouls. For happy hour cocktails, head a little further into town on Little Clarendon Street. There is the Duke of Cambridge whose happy hour is till 7.30pm or opposite is the Beat Bar with happy hour until 9pm. Head to Park End Street for Thirst which does reasonable priced cocktails and has a late license. Comedy Daily Info has information on comedy all over but three places that hold regular comedy nights are at Jongleurs on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights. The Jericho (mentioned before) has a comedy night on Tuesday which is very good value at around £3. A bit further afield in Cowley is the Bullingdon Arms which has live comedy on some nights...check out Daily Info for more details. There are lots of clubs in Oxford. For proper cheese, head to Purple Turtle (be warned it is full, hot and sweaty during term time and you need to be a member of the Union). The alternative is Park End or the Bridge. For a cheap source of cheese, the college pops are always an option. For more diverse music tastes the Zodiac may be a haven away from the cheese. Someone has written a review on the BBC website about clubs in Oxford which is probably your best source of information For big clubs, it is feasible to travel to London for a night out. Get there with the Oxford Tube or Express. Theatre There are several theatres in Oxford. The two main ones are the Oxford Playhouse and New Theatre. Smaller theatres are listed here. Cinema There are three cinemas in Oxford. The Odeon shows the current blockbusters and the Pheonix in Jericho is good for more arty films. In South Oxford, there is a large multiplex called the Ozone which also has bowling. In Cowley, there is a slightly different cinema called the Ultimate Picture Palace. Music There is so much music choice in Oxford that it is foolish to list it. Again, Daily Info is a good source of information as well as the college notice board. Evening Song at one of the college chapels is something that should probably be visited once. Some good free Blues (every Monday) and Jazz (every Tuesday) can be had at the Bullingdon Arms on Cowley Road. In August there is a free jazz festival in South Park. Around the same time the local radio holds a pop concert in the same park. The Zodiac or Oxford Brookes is a good place to watch bands. Restaurants Again, there are so many restaurants in Oxford it seems foolish to list them. For a good selection of reasonably priced restaurants, Cowley Road may be the place to head.The High-Lo Jamacian Tavern is there and has become a bit of a Oxford landmark. A busy but well recommended Tapas, called Cafe Baba is also in Cowley. Nearer to Wolfson, both Summertown and Jericho have a good selection of restaurants. Museums There are quite a few museums in Oxford. The University Museums are listed here. The museums have some excellent activities for children and there are shrunken heads in the Pitt Rivers Museum! There is also a Modern Art Museum on St. Ebbs off of Queen's Street. Outdoors There is a good bike ride (about an hour) or walk (about four hours, but you can get a bus back) to Abingdon along the Thames Valley Path. A walk along the canal or through Port Meadow to see the horses is also lovely. The Botanical Gardens and the college gardens are always worth visiting. The little known Harcourt Arboretum, in South Oxford (you need your own transport), is really beautiful in Spring as it is a well cared for natural Bluebell Wood. There are loads of Nature Reserves and Gardens listed on the Council website. Hinksey park on the Council website has a outdoor swimming pool open in the Summer. Good views of Oxford can be found up the University Church, St. Mary's or Carfax Tower. Alternatively, if you don't want to pay for the best view of Oxford you can get it from the seventh floor canteen in the Biochemistry building in the Science Park. Shops For food shops,there are a couple of places in Summertown such as Co-op, Marks and Spencers and Somerfield. If you are in town there is a reasonable sized Sainsburys in the Westgate centre, and if you are in Cowley, Tesco's is a good place to head for. If you have a car, there is a large Tesco's at the top of Cowley Road and also a Sainsburys in Kidlington and on the Oxford ring road. Click here for directions. Other Ideas For other ideas, try checking out the dog races at Oxford Stadium, Oxford Football club and laser quest on George Street. Nearby You can be in London within a couple of hours by either jumping on a train or getting on either the Oxford Tube or Express. A short (direct and within a hour) train journey can take you to several other places. There is excellent shopping in Birmingham at the Bullring or walking at Great Malvern in the Cotswolds. For the sport spectators and fans of rugby, High Wycombe is the home of the London Wasps with home games being played on Sundays. If you have a car, the Cotwolds as a whole are a lovely place to explore, and there is always Blenheim Palace and Woodstock. A bus from Oxford can take you to Woodstock and Blenheim Palace. Avebury, Stone Henge and the Uffingdon White horse are a worthwhile day trip if you have a car. Also note, there is a Lonely Planet Guide for Britain in the Wolfson Library which has many ideas in it. Category:Entz